Just a bedtime story
by BlackandWhitePhoto
Summary: The Doctor's feeling under the weather so Jack tells him a story.  Just some Jack/Doctor fluff.


Just a bedtime story...

The Doctor was fed up, he was tired and grumpy and he hadn't felt this bad in ... in forever! Time Lord's didn't get sick, they were immune to most viruses and bacteria. He'd tried to point this out to Jack who had simply raised a brow at him and pointed out that the last dregs of temperature raging through him said differently. "Jaaaack," the Doctor whined as he squirmed beneath the sheets, scratching the last of the rash that tainted his pale skin an unhealthy pink. "I'm bored!"

It was the same thing that the Doctor had been saying to him for the whole week, every time he opened his mouth it was to complain about something. The bed was too hot, he was too cold, he was thirsty, he was itchy, he wanted to go someplace, he was bored! Jack simply sighed and took the seat beside the Doctor's bed that had been his home for the most part of the week. "Well what do you want me to do about it Doctor? Every time I make a suggestion you shoot me down in flames and call me an ape," Jack pointed out calmly. It was true, every time so far Jack had tried to appease the Doctor the Time Lord had thrown it back in his face. Oh, Jack didn't blame him for it he knew how restless the Doctor could be, but honestly, he was fed up of it by now.

The Doctor whined and squirmed again. "I don't know. Tell me a story." Jack arched a brow at this. That was certainly a new one, the Doctor had never suggested that before, not even when he'd been in the throes of fever. "A story?" Jack repeated carefully, eyeing the Time Lord twisted in the sheets before him. "What kind of story?" he asked as he reached out, freeing the sheet that had wound its way around the Doctor's body, brushing his fingers over the skin to check his temperature while he was at it. The Doctor paused for a moment, tugging the newly freed sheet up to his chin and looking over at Jack with the cutest, wide brown eyes ever, puppies had learned that look from the Time Lord. "A cute one," he murmured, almost shyly.

Pausing for a moment, Jack cocked his head to the side thoughtfully as he reached out to smooth the freshly dampened and cool cloth over the Doctor's brow. "Ok, but then you'll go to sleep yeah?" Jack waited for the small nod before he continued, reaching out to comb his fingers through the Doctor's hair as he started the story.

"Once there were two teddy bears..."

~o~

Captain Jack was a proud bear and one of Rose's favourite teddy's he was a deep brown in colour with deep blue eyes and was the hero of her bed, he wore a long blue coat that trailed out behind him and he had a belt strapped to his waist holding a small gun holster that sported a little, tiny gun. But Captain Jack wasn't on his own no, he was part of a pair wherever Rose went Captain Jack and David bear went too. David bear was the opposite of Captain Jack, he was about the same size with deep brown fur that stuck up in an unruly fashion, he had a patch stitched to his right ear and wore a pair of thin, black glasses on his nose. Where as Captain Jack was a heroic and handsome bear David bear was worn and adorable, they were the perfect team and were the best of friends. Both of them would do anything to keep their Rose safe, and her them.

They had a perfect life, they lived in a nice house surrounded by toys and a kid that loved them and they had adventures everyday playing with Rose. They'd be saving a town from aliens one day and on the moon the next always saving people but most of all, keeping Rose happy. It was their job after all, as teddy bears to look after her and keep her safe and happy, to love her like only a teddy bear could and they did. Until one day, disaster struck.

An alien horde had descended on London and it was up to Captain Jack, David bear and Rose to save the day. "Oh no!" Rose called out as they rounded a corner, the aliens were all gathered in the main square of the city, surrounded by the large and odd buildings, some of them were long and soft looking others hard and wooden. The chief of the aliens was stood atop a bright coloured block. He was an evil looking doll, with large buck teeth and long ears. His eyes glinted in the light as he gave out his instructions before pulling something from his pocket and slipping it between his teeth, a carrot. Oh, they should have known. Evil Dr. Fluffy.

Rose looked to Captain Jack and David bear, her eyes wide with fear. "What shall we do?" she asked the pair. Captain Jack and David bear looked at each other for a long moment, before Captain Jack looked back at her, a smile on his face. "We stop him!" he announced heroically before bounding into the square, glancing back at the pair of them. "I'll cause a distraction." And that he did. Captain Jack walked boldly into the centre of the square, grinning up at Dr. Fluffy with a grin that was so charming, the troops of around him were stunned.

Meanwhile David bear and Rose had crept around the other side of the square, creeping along to save the damsel that Dr. Fluffy had taken hostage. Looking up Rose gasped as she saw him. There hung above the shark pit was Mickey. Mickey was a dark coloured monkey and was currently being held above the shark pit by his own tail that had been tied around him like a rope. He looked most unhappy, but his face lit up as he spotted his rescuers coming closer. Climbing carefully up the fishing rod that was holding Mickey above the shark pit, David bear swung Mickey to safety and lowered him to the ground where Rose was huddled, pulling him to safety where they were joined by David bear. From there they watched Captain Jack, eyes wide.

"You can't stop me this time, Captain!" Evil Dr. Fluffy announced, taking a large chomp from the carrot he was holding in one his fluffy paws. Past the whole evil thing, Dr. Fluffy really was rather cute. "Oh yeah," Captain Jack announced, turning to look at the now empty chain dangling above the shark pool. Dr. Fluffy looked over and his nose twitched in anger, his large foot thumping the ground. "Get him!" he yelled, hopping on the spot as Captain Jack was seized by the many hands of Dr. Fluffy's minions. Captain Jack merely grinned up at him. "Too late. Back up's here," he winked, looking up at the sky as a large ship flew over. "Stop this is the Royal Air Force. Release Captain Jack and surrender!" a booming voice announced.

"Oh, foiled again!" Dr. Fluffy yelled, stamping his large feet and glaring at Captain Jack as he was taken away by the many officers that had surrounded him. "This isn't over Captain, I'll get you next time!"

~o~

The Doctor blinked up at Jack from where he was rested back against the covers, his wide brown eyes glimmering with excitement at the story so far. "Then what happened?" he asked, almost bouncing to find out. Jack looked down at him, his fingers still lightly combing through the soft strands of his unruly hair. "You really are under the weather aren'tcha? There's no way you'd get this engrossed in a story about teddy bears otherwise is there?" he asked with a small laugh.

The Doctor blinked up at him once more a small frown pulling at his brow as his lips pouted. "Jaaack," he complained. "What happened next!" Jack smiled and rolled his eyes, the Doctor really was acting like a child right now, so demanding. But really, Jack couldn't bring himself to mind, it was just so cute to see the Doctor there like that. And Jack couldn't deny the small thrill that ran though him as the Doctor looked up at him like that. All wide eyes and awe, he was really listening to Jack and he really cared what Jack was saying. Fevered or not, Jack couldn't help but feel special that for once he was the sole recipient of the Doctor's rapt attention. "Alright." Jack agreed with a nod.

"After saving Mickey the idiot and defeating Dr. Fluffy, Captain Jack, David bear, Rose and the rest of the toys had a party to celebrate..."

~o~

The whole of the room was in buzzing with excitement as they all sat, listening to Rose tell the story of what happened. Ohh's and ahh's escaped the rest of the toys as Rose re-enacted the scene that had played out earlier, gasps eased into the words as the audience eased forward keen to know the details of what happened.

David bear smiled as he looked away from the bunch, he'd been stood a little way back, he hadn't needed to hear the story as he'd been there but he liked to see the rest of the toys listen and watch Rose enjoy herself as she retold it. His brown eyes slipped over the room, looking for the one toy that was missing. The noble bear that made his heart stutter when he looked his way. And it did when they found him. He was stood a little way back, beside the bed. But the way his heart stuttered this time wasn't good, it hurt. Captain Jack was over there surrounded by a small group of toys that were all fawning over him. One was toying with his coat while one combed her fingers through the short spiky fur that hung low over the Captain's face as David bear had so desperately wanted to do for a long time now.

David bear held back a small pained whimper as he watched. Captain Jack had just taken hold of one of the toys hands and was holding it, oh how David bear wished that it was his hand Captain Jack was holding. He turned to walk away, wanting be alone for a while and walked back toward the door of the room, dropping down to sit by the cabinet that rested beside the bed. He only looked up when he heard the door creak slightly and what he saw tore a terrified cry from his lips. There in the dark gap of the door were the cruellest pair of eyes and a mouth that was twisted into the most vicious and terrifying smile David bear had ever seen. He knew that face. It belonged to Rose' older brother and he was someone to be scared of. Harry Saxon was the stuff of nightmares. Scrambling to stand up, David bear tried to run but it was too late. A large hand slipped through the gap and scooped him up painfully, picking him up by his ear. David bear whimpered in terror and glanced helplessly around the room for a hero. The last thing he saw was Captain Jack and Rose running toward him before he was pulled into the darkness of the hall.

"David bear!" Rose yelled her voice shook with fear and cracked slightly with the tears she was trying to hold back. Captain Jack moved to stand beside her, slipping an arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll get him back," he said with determination as he looked at the door David bear had disappeared through moments before. "Come on!"

Rose and Captain Jack searched the darkness beyond the door for hours, calling out to David bear but they never received an answer. Eventually they returned to the room exhausted. Rose was heartbroken, the tears were falling freely down her face now. She'd lost David bear. She was inconsolable. It broke Captain Jack's heart to see his kid like this, it was his job to make her happy and to protect her and he would. He sat with her until she was asleep, he'd vowed not to rest until he had David bear back in his arms. His blue eyes slipping to the space that was empty now, David bear should have been there. His heart broke a little. He missed his friend.

Slipping from his place on the bed, Captain Jack crept from the room and along the dark hall beyond, jumping slightly as a sharp creaks that echoed back at him, making him hold his breath. There was no denying that Captain Jack was scared but he had to be brave for David bear and Rose who was waiting for them heartbroken. He'd seen the look on David bears face before he was taken. His brown eyes had looked so hurt that Captain Jack had hurt to see it, and in some way he knew it was his fault that David bear had looked like that. It was then that he realised he not only had to find David bear for Rose, but for himself too. He loved David bear and had to tell him.

Eventually, Captain Jack came to a door, it was slightly open and only a sliver of moonlight from a window somewhere far above broke the darkness. Creeping into the room Captain Jack searched, his blue eyes lingering in all the shadows, it was a long few moments before he saw the familiar flash of brown fur high up on a shelf. A sharp gasp slipped past his lips as his eyes fell on the alien that lay between them. The large cruel boy that had taken David bear from them in the first place, luckily he was asleep and determined to save David, Captain Jack rushed forward freezing instantly as the alien stirred. Eventually he made it to the shelf and clambered up, running over to David bear who was curled up in the corner.

Dropping to his knees, Captain Jack pulled him into a tight cuddle, the poor bear was shivering with fright. Captain Jack was outraged but held it back as he slipped out of his coat and wrapped it around David bear to keep him warm. But as he did so, David bear yelped in pain and whimpered cowering against Captain Jack, pressing his face into his chest. The alien had treated him badly. There was no surprise, the alien was known for his cruel deeds, stories had been passed through the bedroom of several toys that had been taken and never returned, only the terrified whimpers and screams of pain had been enough for the rest of the toys to know what had happened to their friends. Glancing down, Captain Jack saw that David bear had hurt his leg, there was a thin fuzz of stuffing poking out where he had been torn.

Captain Jack pulled David bear against him, dropping a soft kiss to the terrified bears head before he scooped him up into his arms and onto his back before he carefully climbed down the shelf, skirting around the alien who stirred again. This time they weren't so lucky and the alien awoke with a grunt. Captain Jack froze in place, turning to put himself between the alien and David bear who was cowering and whimpering against his neck. Quickly eyeing the room, Captain Jack decided to make a run for the bed. Dodging the hand that came down to grab them, Captain Jack made it into the darkness, running back into the gloom as far as he could before he stopped. He could hear the alien grunting through the darkness and moving around, trying to find where they had gone, but they were safe for now.

Carefully placing David bear on the ground Captain Jack crept toward the edge of the bed peering out of the shadows. The alien was prowling the floor blocking their escape, they needed a plan. Searching the room, Captain Jack's eyes lit up as they fell upon a length of string laying a few feet from where he was hiding. Glancing back at the alien Captain Jack made a run for it, snatching up the string before the alien had worked out what was happening. With a deep growling grunt the alien lunged for Jack, but he dodged scrambling over the floor before he was snatched up.

Half an hour later Captain Jack limped back into the safety of the bed. He was badly beaten but he was grinning, he'd given as good as he'd got and the alien was currently struggling to free himself from where Jack had tied him to the radiator across the room. Scooping David bear up once more, with a wince, Captain Jack carried him from the darkness and into the room. David cringed and whimpered as they passed the alien but Jack kept him safe as they left the room. When they reached the safety of their room Captain Jack climbed up onto the bed and laid David bear down carefully, covering him with the long coat before he sat back to watch over both the people that meant the most to him. Rose and David bear.

In the morning when Rose woke up it was to find David bear snuggled with Captain Jack protectively, it was the cutest thing Rose had ever seen. Within hours David bear was fixed and given a small walking stick to help him with his limp until his leg got better. And Captain Jack and David bear haven't been apart since. David bear still falls asleep in Captain Jack's arms every night. In fact he can't sleep other wise and Captain Jack would have it no other way.

~o~

Jack looked down at the Doctor as he finished the story, a small smile pulling at his lips as he continued to lightly card his fingers through the soft strands of the Time Lord's hair. The Doctor was looking up at him, brown eyes wide with awe. "Awwh," he cooed after a moment shifting slightly on the bed to reach out to Jack. He took hold of Jack's hand and pulled him closer onto the bed with him. "Did Captain Jack love David bear?" he whispered. "Yeah, Captain Jack loved David bear with all his heart."

"And did ... did David bear love Captain Jack?" he asked shyly, blinking up at Jack innocently as Jack continued to brush his hand through the Doctor's hair soothingly. "Yeah, I think he did. He was just really shy about it. But I think he did love him," Jack replied lightly with a small smile as his blue eyes flicked over the Doctor's face. "Now sleep." He murmured gently, ducking his head to press a kiss to the Doctor's temple, which was a little cooler than before. "I'm sure he did," the Doctor murmured sleepily through a yawn closing his eyes and snuggling down into the covers. "He does."

"If only," Jack murmured gently, sadly, dropping another kiss to the Doctor's temple before he stood from his seat and moving toward the door. "If only he did."

~o~

The next day Jack was in the kitchen making breakfast when he was joined by the Doctor. Glancing back over his shoulder, Jack arched a brow. "Should you be up?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the pan of eggs he was making. "I'm fine." Came the Doctor's reply. Turning Jack looked over at him, it was true, he did look better. Stepping forward, Jack brushed his fingers over the Doctor's forehead. He felt cooler and his skin wasn't clammy like it was before. With a nod of approval Jack stepped away from the table, moving over to the counter to get the Time Lord some juice.

There was a small silence that rang through the kitchen as they ate. The Doctor had been pushing the food around on his plate for a while before he finally spoke. "Jack?" his voice was quiet. "Hmm?" Jack hummed, glancing up at him. "Thanks for the story last night ... and I know for a fact that David bear loves Captain Jack." Jack blinked at him for a long moment, searching the Doctor's brown eyes for the meaning behind the words, unable to stop feeling hopeful. ".. Yeah?" The Doctor nodded his head quickly and firmly as he pushed himself up from the table walking around to Jack. He eased himself into Jack's lap and cupped Jack's face in his hands, looking into his eyes. "David bear loves Captain Jack," he said again before he ducked his head and pressed his lips to Jack's in a soft kiss that proved the Doctor was right. David bear did love Captain Jack. The Doctor loved Jack. It had just taken a bed time story about teddy bears for him to realise it.


End file.
